Crashing a Sleepover
by Nari Crow
Summary: The girls decide to have a sleepover. But what will happen when the boys crash their party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I do.

Rated T to be safe

Summary: The girls of Konoha decide to have a sleepover. What will happen when the boys crash their party?

Genre: Romance/General, some humor

Pairings: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaOC, ShikaTem, ShikaIno

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sleepover

Thwunk. Swish. Thwunk. Swish. Thwunk.

Nari was practicing with Gai's team, as Tsunade had told her to. She was doing target practice at the moment, but later she was going to spar with Tenten.

Glancing over at Lee, she saw that he was doing pushups with an incredible ferocity. Neji was meditating close by. Tenten was doing target practice as well, trying to ignore Gai's ranting. She was failing miserably, Nari noticed, when she saw Tenten trying to hold in laughter.

"Tenten, you want to spar now?" Nari finally asked, putting down a kunai.

"Sure," Tenten replied, still smiling a little as Gai screamed, "YOUTH!"

The two faced off in the clearing, grinning with battle fever. "Ready . . ." Nari said, her eyes glowing.

"Go!" Tenten shouted. They both ran at each other at the same time. Pulling out kunai in an almost identical motion, they met with their kunai hitting each other like mini swords.

Growling in frustration, Nari slid back and narrowed her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about her ability to shapechange, except for Kakashi and the Hokage. She shouldn't have to, though. She and Tenten were pretty well-matched.

Drawing back into the shadows, Nari drew out several shuriken and tossed them in Tenten's direction. She immediately moved, as that position had become hazardous. Just in time, too, for Tenten's own shuriken had hit the place where her head had lain only a moment before.

Nari quietly preformed a Shadow Clone jutsu, and her two clones slid around to encircle Tenten. Soon she was in the middle of a large triangle of Nari's. All three came at her at once. The original Nari drew back in shock as she realized that Tenten had been prepared, holding a fuuma shuriken in her hand, folded up. Tenten slashed upwards with the folded shuriken, cutting Nari's cheek. Nari jumped back, growling.

Several minutes later, they both stood at opposite ends of the clearing, panting. Weapons littered the ground between them, some spotted with blood. They both sported numerous small cuts.

"Shall we call it a day, then?" Nari gasped.

"Not until there's a clear winner," Tenten replied, breathing heavily.

"Alright, then," Nari agreed, and she moved in a blur of speed. Reappearing behind Tenten, she held out a kunai.

Just as fast, Tenten whipped around and pressed a kunai lightly to Nari's throat. "I win," she said smugly.

"Yeah." Nari grinned sheepishly. "Gai-san, may we leave now?"

"YES, GO AND ENJOY YOUR YOUTH!" Gai shouted, holding his arms in the air.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried. They both hugged in front of a sunset backdrop. Nari and Tenten sweatdropped, then walked away. Neji opened his eyes briefly, then closed them again and returned to his meditating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nari and Tenten walked into a small café. They quickly bought some food, then walked out to a small table outside with an umbrella on top.

"Hey, there's Sakura and Hinata. Hi, Sakura! Hi, Hinata!" Nari waved at the two girls. They both walked over and sat down. Coming out of the café as well, they had food in their hands.

"Ino's c-coming," Hinata said, sitting down.

"Of course," Nari replied. Ino walked out of the café and spotted the four girls, and hurried over.

"Hi, forehead-girl!" she said.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura flared, her eyes angry.

"Don't you two start again," Tenten warned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, aren't the Sand Siblings in town?" Nari asked.

"Yeah, Gaara's here to talk to the Hokage and Kankuro and Temari are just here for fun, I guess," Sakura replied.

"Will you look at that. What're the odds?" Nari pointed to Temari, who was coming out of a nearby shop.

"Oi! Over here! Temari, oi!" Nari hollered. Temari came to their table and pulled a chair over.

"Hey, how are you all?" she asked. They all replied that they were fine.

"We haven't gotten together, all of us, in a long time," Nari said suddenly, "we should do something together."

"Well, i-it is Friday night. We c-could have a sleepover," Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura cried. Then her face fell. "But whose house will we stay at?"

"My parents are out on a mission," Tenten replied, "so we can go to my house." They all agreed, and decided to meet at Tenten's house at seven. Then they all left to do various things. Unbeknownst (big word!) to the kunoichi, Naruto had heard the whole thing. Sitting under a bush, he grinned.

"A party, huh?" he said quietly to himself. "Well, I think I'll go and tell the others!" He quickly ran to his training ground and dragged Sasuke out, ignoring the boy's protests. Then he went and found Kiba and Shino and convinced them to follow him. By then Sasuke had gotten free of Naruto's grip and was glaring at the blond. But Naruto's cries of, "I know something you don't know! And it's good!" convinced them all to follow him.

Shikamaru decided to come when Naruto asked, but Choji declined, preferring to eat. Then all of them went to Gai's training ground to meet Lee and Neji, since Gai had left. Running into Gaara and Kankuro along the way, Naruto dragged them along.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked irritably. "And it better be good, you dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, then announced, "The girls are having a sleepover at Tenten's house!"

Shino asked, "So?" Sasuke and Neji said, "Hn," and Shikamaru said, "Troublesome." Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba were looking at Naruto with odd expressions. Gaara remained silent.

"Soo," Naruto said. "We can crash their party!"

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"So, are we going?" Naruto asked. They all muttered, but didn't disagree. And so they boys decided to crash a party.


	2. Chapter 2

Nari frowned in thought as she walked along the path to Tenten's house. _Let's see, I've got my pillow, sleeping bag, change of clothes, toothbrush . . . _She continued to list items in her head. _I think I've got everything._

Reaching Tenten's house, Nari's eyes opened wide. _Is this the right address? _she thought. It was a big, nice-looking house, very spiffy and . . . proper. It wasn't the sort of house Nari had expected Tenten to have.

Nari walked up to the door and rang the bell. Readjusting her backpack, she listened to the echoing bell. A few seconds later, Tenten opened the door, smiling.

"C'mon in!" she said cheerfully, opening the door wider. Nari walked in, noticing the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. "I know, I should have told you," Tenten said apologetically. "My parents. . ." She shook her head and didn't continue. She led Nari into the living room, where they would be staying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! This is Tenten's house?" Naruto stared in bafflement at the fancy place. They had all followed Nari to Tenten's house, being careful not to be seen.

"Yeah," Neji replied. He had been there a few times, along with Lee and Gai. "Her parents are hot-shot businesspeople."

"Really. That's odd," Naruto remarked.

"How is it odd, Naruto?" Lee asked loudly.

"Shhhh! You'll get us caught!" Kiba whispered fiercely. They all turned to watch the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nari walked into the high-ceiling living room and yawned. "I'm sorry," she told Tenten, "but I just came back from a mission, so I'm going to be tired." She sat down on a large couch and set her stuff next to her. She was the only one there, but Ino showed up quickly.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"I know," Nari replied solemnly. Tenten rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

Next came Sakura and Hinata, both of them staring at Tenten's enormous house. Temari showed up last, muttering something about Kankuro trying to break her fan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You tried to break her fan?" Shikamaru whispered, sounding slightly shocked.

"Hey, she tried to throw away my puppets!" Kankuro said defensively.

"Whatever, will you be quiet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now that we're all here, what should we do?" Tenten asked once they had all gotten settled in the living room.

"Truth or Dare!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Nari said grumpily, her eyes drooping. "Let's just play. Tenten can go first because it's her house."

"Okay, um . . ." Tenten looked around the circle of girls. "Hinata! Truth or dare?"

Hinata looked surprised and a little bit scared. "Umm, truth."

"Who creeps you out the most of all the boys?"

"W-what?"

"I said who creeps you out the most?"

"Oh. U-um . . . um . . . I don't know. Lee, maybe, b-because of his weird h-hair."

All of the girls laughed. Hinata giggled nervously, blushing slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did she say?" Lee shouted, trying to reach through the limbs of the tree to the window of the house.

"Quiet!" Gaara hissed. Lee shut up immediately, as any sane person would do when faced with someone who could crush you like a bug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Hinata, your turn," Nari prompted, yawning.

"U-um, Nari. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nari replied promptly. All the girls made 'ooo' noises.

"Make her hit herself with a pie!" Ino shouted. Instantly, everyone caught on and began yelling suggestions.

"I-I like that one," Hinata said suddenly.

"Which one?" Nari asked, suspicious.

"Sakura's."

"Sakura, what did you say?"

"I said have Nari leave a message on her crush's answering machine about how she feels about him," Sakura answered smugly.

"Ugh!" Nari groaned. Tenten handed her a phone, grinning mischievously. Nari dialed some numbers, and listened to the machine. "Hello? Yes, this is Nari. I was calling to say that . . . thatIreallylikeyouokaybye!" She finished quickly and hung up, blushing red.

"Who was it?" Temari asked.

"Not telling," Nari muttered, handing Tenten the phone. Tenten put it away, smiling.

"I think I know," she teased.

Nari's eyes widened in panic. "Don't tell! Wait, tell me, and I'll tell you if you're right, and if you're right, then don't tell."

"Okay." Tenten leaned forward and whispered something into Nari's ear. Nari listened for a moment, then blushed.

"Yeah."

"I knew it!" Tenten crowed.

"Okay, but keep quiet about it," Nari reminded her. "Now, for my revenge. Sakura, truth or dare?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who d'you think she likes?" Naruto whispered.

"Who knows?" Kiba asked. "I didn't hear what Tenten said. Gaara was as silent as ever, but he was staring at the window with an odd intensity.

"Someone has a crush!" Naruto teased. Kankuro hit him on the head, glancing at Gaara worriedly. Gaara might have changed a little bit, but not that much. He was still a little unpredictable.

"DARE!" The shout made them all lose their balance; for one teetering moment they were all about to fall. Then they regained their balance and began to pay attention to what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at Nari. "Dare," she said quietly, smiling.

"What's that?" Nari cupped one hand to her ear. "Can't hear you!"

"I said dare," Sakura said louder.

"What?"

"DARE!"

"Oh." Nari grinned. "I dare you to read one of Kakashi's books tomorrow."

"What?" Sakura shouted, standing up.

"You heard me."

"There's no way I'm going to read one of those perverted books!"

Nari looked smug. "You have to, it's a dare." The other girls nodded and murmured that it was true. Sakura scowled but sat down again.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Sakura demanded suddenly.

"Truth."

"Who do you think likes you the most of all the boys?" Sakura asked.

"Sasu- no." Ino sounded so downhearted that Nari laughed quietly. "Um . . . Sh..km..ru…" She muttered.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Shk..maru…"

"Pardon?" Nari asked, enjoying herself.

"Shikamaru, okay?" Ino blushed. Temari was glaring at her slightly. Everyone else smiled.

"Okay, then, now only Temari and Tenten are left."

"Temari, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare," Temari said shortly.

Ino was thinking for a long time. "I can't think of anything," she admitted, "can we take a break while I think some more?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Tenten said, "and I have some food and stuff in the fridge." Most of the girls got up and followed Tenten to her kitchen, but Nari stayed behind. Curling up on the couch, she dozed off from exhaustion.

The girls came back later to find Nari asleep. "Oh, what should we do?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"We could put make-up on her, since she refuses to put it on when she's awake!" Ino seemed excited by the idea.

"Good plan! I'll go get some from my bag." Sakura quickly pulled out some various make-up items. Even Hinata seemed to be getting into it. Nari continued to sleep, unaware of the current peril her face faced, such as the Eyeliner of Doom and the Lipstick of Horror.

The girls snuck up to Nari, giggling. Outside, the boys were having silent hysterics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just too perfect," Naruto whispered hoarsely, holding in laughter.

"I know, who would've thought Nari would fall asleep?" Kiba managed to gab out in between silent spasms of laughter.

Gaara was amused, too; he let out a quiet chuckle. The boys were surprised, because Gaara never really laughed.

"What was that?" All the boys froze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" All the girls froze as Nari opened her eyes suddenly. "I heard a noise."

"Probably us," Tenten admitted, shame-faced.

"No . . ." Nari shook her head. Then she started staring at the window. "Don't!" she said whenever Hinata moved to look out the window. Grinning, she began gesturing with her arms. "Boys," she whispered, her voice barely a breath. The girls grinned. Nari explained with her arms that she, Tenten, and Sakura would sneak out of the house and grab the boys from the tree, while Ino, Hinata, and Temari would stay here to grab some of the boys through the window.

Grinning wolfishly, the girls glided silently to their positions. Hinata and Temari pressed themselves flat against the wall on the sides of the window, and Ino hid just next to Hinata.

Tenten, Sakura, and Nari crept silently out of the door. They moved to just behind the tree. Then they could see the boys: Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. They were so focused on the window that they didn't notice the girls. Smiling, Nari chopped her hand in the signal to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, so sorry that it took me so long. I've been reeeeeeaaally busy lately. Well, here it is. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From last time:_ Tenten, Sakura, and Nari crept silently out of the door. They moved to just behind the tree. Then they could see the boys: Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. They were so focused on the window that they didn't notice the girls. Smiling, Nari chopped her hand in the signal to attack._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was looking around nervously. "What is it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." The boy seemed tense, listening to the silence. Suddenly, a hand reached up between them, grabbing Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke fell down with a yell. Naruto yelped, "We've been found!" and leapt through the window, thinking that the girls were all outside. He found quite a surprise when Hinata grabbed his shoulder.

Suddenly, all the boys scattered. "Get 'um!" a girl's voice yelled. There was a brief period of scuffling and yelps. Neji, Kiba, and Gaara had tried to escape down the tree. Tenten snagged Neji by the collar, choking the prodigy. Nari stopped Kiba by holding out her arm and catching him with her elbow. Then she drawled, "Not so fast, Gaara," and snatched his arm.

The other boys, who had tried to escape through the window, found themselves trapped as well. Shino was trying to skulk away on the edge of the wall, but his teammate knew him well and peeled him off the wall. Temari got her brother as soon as he had come through, her eyes murderous. "Hey, you know I didn't mean anything with your fan, right?" he smiled shakily, holding his hands up. She merely glared.

Ino saw Lee looking panicked, and held onto him with her thumb and forefinger. "Ew, ew, EW!" she shrieked. Lee twisted and struggled, but even he was no match for an angry kunoichi. Then she turned and faced Shikamaru. "You'd better come quietly, Shikamaru," she warned.

Shikamaru held up his hands. "It's too troublesome to run away anyways," he muttered.

Just then, Sakura, Tenten, and Nari came trooping up the stairs. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba were their captives.

"Lookie what we found, girls!" Nari cried, holding up Kiba and Gaara's arms.

"What should we do to them?" Temari asked, grinning evilly.

"I have the most perfect plan," Sakura announced. "It is a grand plan, a wonderful plan, a vengeful plan!"

"What is it?" all of the girls except for Hinata chorused.

"I told you I had a perfect plan, I didn't say I knew what it was yet!" Sakura replied. All of the girls sweatdropped.

"W-we c-could just m-make them p-play Truth or D-dare with us," Hinata said shakily. Despite her stuttering voice, her grip on Naruto and Shino was strong and firm. Naruto was trying to twist out of her grip, but couldn't.

"It's perfect!" Nari cried.

"I was about to say that," Sakura pouted, dragging Sasuke over to the couch. She pushed him onto the couch.

"C'mon, bring the others over and put them down here, so we can tie them all together and save rope," Ino suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Nari exclaimed, dragging over Gaara and Kiba. Gaara glared up at her. Nari glared back. "You do not want to mess with me, not when I'm angry, nuh-uh!" she hissed. The look in her eyes made even Gaara shrink back in fear- but only _slight_ fear. (Of course!)

Soon all of the boys were on the couch: Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. Ino and Nari tied them up by looping the rope over them and under the couch, repeating the process until the boys had a rope blanket on their laps and waists. Nari cackled. "Who gets them first?"

"I'll go," Temari volunteered, revenge gleaming in her eyes. "Kankuro! Truth or dare?"

Kankuro shuddered at the look in Temari's eyes. "Um, um, dare?" he whimpered.

Temari laughed evilly. "I dare you to burn one of your puppets right now!"

"What! No way!" Kankuro cried as Ino pulled his puppet from his back.

"You've gotta, unless you want to have make-up . . . oh, wait, we can't use that threat. You already have make-up on . . ." Ino sounded disappointed.

"It's paint!" Kankuro screamed.

"W-we c-c-could always j-just threaten t-to tell our s-sensei's on them," Hinata put in.

"Genius!" Sakura cried. "Pure genius!"

"Well, then, I suppose Kankuro better get to work," Nari remarked.

Sobbing, Kankuro took the lighter that Ino handed him. He lit the flame, and said sadly, "I'm gonna miss you." Then his puppet went up in flames. "Noooo!"

"Yess!" Temari hissed.

"Not on the carpet!" Tenten cried, exasperated. "My parents'll kill me!"

"As compensation, you can go next, Tenten," Nari said, sweeping her arm towards the captive boys.

"Why thank you, Nari," Tenten replied. "Uh . . . Lee, truth or dare?"

"Why Lee?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You'll see" was Tenten's reply.

"I pick DARE in the name of YOUTH!" Lee screamed, his teeth pinging.

Tenten smirked, then grinned, then giggled, then chuckled, then laughed, then began to cackle evilly. Everyone took a step back. "Oooo-k, that is_ definitely _weird," Temari said uneasily.

"I – AHAHAHAHA– I dare you to – AHAHAHA – I dare you to sh – AHAHAHAHAHAH! – Shave your eyebrows, Lee," she finished in a calm voice, then broke out in laughter again.

"NEVVERRRRR!" Lee shouted, struggling wildly. Hinata handed Tenten a razor. Tenten switched it on with glee. She approached the screaming Lee, bringing the razor to his eyebrows . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nooooooo!" Lee stared in horror at his face, looking in the mirror that a maniacally grinning Tenten held. He now had no eyebrows, which made him look very strange.

Tenten and Nari snickered, while the rest of the girls were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru hissed over Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Shuuuush!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered.

"We've got to get out of here," Sasuke said softly.

"No duh," Shikamaru growled, glaring at him. "That's what I'm working on. We'll just have to go through the dares until I have a plan. Then we can escape."

Nari, unfortunately for the boys, had incredibly sharp hearing. "Shikamaru!" she bellowed. "You're goin' freakin' next, boy! Don't think you can escape, nuh-uh."

"I'll do it," Ino volunteered.

"Oh, this'll be good," Sakura grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Shikamaru . . . truth or dare?" Ino asked, a smile spreading across her face. Shikamaru stared at her with wide eyes, his big brain working frantically to choose the best course of action.

"I choose . . . truth."


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: _"Shikamaru . . . truth or dare?" Ino asked, a smile spreading across her face. Shikamaru stared at her with wide eyes, his big brain working frantically to choose the best course of action._

_"I choose . . . truth."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

"Truth, huh?" A wicked grin spread across her face. "Girls, conference!" she declared, and the girls formed a huddle on the other side of the room. They immediately began whispering excitedly, and occasionally the boys heard, "Oh, not bad!" and "No, we should . . ."

"Any bright ideas?" Shikamaru breathed, being careful not to alert Nari's sharp ears.

"Do I _look_ like the kind of person you ask for bright ideas?" Naruto whispered back.

"Not really, but I thought I'd ask."

"Well, what's your plan, brainiac?" Naruto demanded.

"I was going to see if Gaara could use his sand to break the rope" was Shikamaru's simple reply.

"Oh."

"Okay!" Ino announced, turning away from the huddle. The other girls fanned out behind her, grinning like wolves. "We have decided what we will ask."

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked warily, being careful not to look down at the rope. Gaara, hearing what Shikamaru had said, had loosened some of his sand, and began working at the rope. He just had to stall for time . . .

"Is it true . . ." Ino started, obviously savoring the moment. "Is it true that you sleep with a blanket at night and keep a picture of a teddy bear under your pillow?"

Shikamaru stared blankly at the girls, who were doubled over in hysterics. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately, that sealed his fate.

"How did you find out about Blankie and Tubbles?"

"TUBBLES?" Nari howled, falling onto her side. Tenten joined her, and the two leaned on each other for support, vainly trying to stand back up.

"T-t-tubbles?" Hinata stuttered, only this time her stuttering came not from nerves, but from amusement.

"AHA! I knew it!" Ino and Temari shouted. Then they pointed at each other. "STALKER!" they both accused at the same moment. "AM NOT!"

"Well, that's amusing," Nari remarked in an instant of brief clarity, referring to the fact that Ino and Temari were saying the same thing at the same time. Then she began cackling again. Tenten collapsed weakly next to her, her sides heaving with mirth.

"Ah! My breath," Tenten gasped. "Too . . . much . . . laughing . . ."

The boys did not take this stoically. Naruto shouted out, "No way!" Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the boy next to him, who was currently bent over in embarrassment. Kiba was howling like a dog, and Neji and Gaara bore small smirks. Kankuro and Lee were laughing. Shino was hiding behind his glasses, his thoughts unreadable. But luckily, we can read his thoughts. Here is what he was thinking:

_I see . . . So I'm not the only one . . . I hope they don't know about Mr. Biggles. What? I am not a child! I do not need to grow up! I'm bigger than any of you bugs. Sorry, Cecile. But Mr. Biggles comes first._

He was talking to his bugs.

"Hahahahahaaaaa . . ." Nari gasped; her spasms were finally slowing down. "So we've gotten Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Lee. We need to get Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba. Who wants to go next?"

"Me," Hinata said, and her voice was surprisingly firm.

Tenten raised her brows as she stood up. "Okay, then. Who do you want to dare?"

"Kiba."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chappie, this last week of school has been hectic. I'll try and update soon, and don't worry! It's still NaruHina, but Hinata wants a little revenge on her more annoying teammate . . . laughs evilly and rubs hands together


	5. Chapter 5

From last time: "Hahahahahaaaaa . . ." Nari gasped; her spasms were finally slowing down. "So we've gotten Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Lee. We need to get Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba. Who wants to go next?"

"Me," Hinata said, and her voice was surprisingly firm.

Tenten raised her brows as she stood up. "Okay, then. Who do you want to dare?"

"Kiba."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba, hm?" Shikamaru pondered.

"Kiba, really?" Nari asked.

"Kiba?" Kiba asked.

"Baka! You're not supposed to speak in the third person!" Tenten shouted, bopping him on the head.

"Yes, K-Kiba," Hinata confirmed shakily.

"Okay, whatever you say," Nari shrugged.

"T-t-truth or d-dare, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, truth?" Kiba said, cringing. Though she was still stuttering, Hinata's eyes had taken on a deadly glow.

"Hehehe," Hinata said softly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Um, n-nothing," Hinata replied quickly, her voice soft again. "Kiba . . . What three things do you fear the most? A-and d-d-don't lie," she added, "because I-I know t-them, and I'll k-know if you're l-l-lying."

Kiba let out a small howl. "If only I'd thought to bring Akamaru here," he scolded himself furiously.

"What was that?" Nari asked threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

Temari glared at him. "You think some DOG can handle all of us?" she hissed.

"No, not at all!" he protested, looking at the angry girls in fear.

"Your three fears?" Ino prodded, holding up a notebook. She had been taking notes the whole time, planning to use them as blackmail.

"Okay." Kiba breathed out. "My third worst fear is Hinata when she's angry."

"Third worst?" Shino blurted out. Everyone stared at him. Shino had spoken!

"Oh no! It's the Apocalypse! Shino has said more than one or two words at once!" Nari exclaimed dramatically, one hand on her chest. Shino glared at her.

"My second worst fear is deep water," Kiba continued, choosing to ignore the peanut gallery.

"Water?" Tenten asked, dubious. "Is that true, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah," she replied.

Temari shook her head. "I agree. I don't like water much either."

"That's because you live in the Sand," Nari objected, "you should give water a try."

"Tcha, if I want to drown," Temari retorted.

Ino glared at them. "Be quiet!" she chided. "I'm trying to take notes!"

"My worst fear is . . . is . . .," Kiba looked around, as if his fear might jump out and attack. ". . . cats." He winced, expecting noise and getting it.

"Cats?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, sounding incredulous.

"CATS?" Tenten and Nari demanded, fire in their eyes.

"Cats," Hinata confirmed with satisfaction, folding her arms.

"How can you not like cats?" Nari demanded, secretly distressed. That wouldn't be good for their friendship . . . Not with a cat demon inside her.

"They're so creepy and snake-like!" Kiba protested.

"Hey!" Sasuke barked suddenly. "You dissin' snakes? Don't be dissin' da snake!" Everyone stared at him, shocked, until Nari snickered, breaking the trance-like state they were in.

"Who's next?" Temari snickered, eyeing the remaining boys. They all shrank back, whimpering. (Well, Naruto whimpered. The rest were indignant jerks and just sat there.)

"Let's get Naruto," Sakura suggested, slamming her fist into her palm. Naruto gulped.

"No, not me! Get Sasuke-teme first!" he howled, struggling against the rope.

"Too late!" Sakura growled, getting up and kicking at the ropes until he stopped struggling. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Naruto replied instantly, then looked scared. "Uh-oh."

"I dare you to not say a single word for a week!" she exclaimed jubilantly. "Yes! My brilliant plan worked!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried.

"Hey! Starting now!" Sakura barked. Naruto's eyes widened in panic.

'Noooooooooooo!' he mouthed silently. The girls laughed.

"Next victim!" Temari barked. The boys shrank back as the girls leaned in with wolfish grins . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My computer's being difficult and wouldn't let me upload the document. It might take me a while to update again, my computer . . . Grr!

Demyx: Maybe it's an evil bunny that lives in your computer and eats the wires!

Me: . . . Don't be stupid.

Axel: Hey, don't ask for miracles.

Demyx: Yeah! . . . Hey! 


	6. Chapter 6

From last time: _"I dare you to not say a single word for a week!" she exclaimed jubilantly. "Yes! My brilliant plan worked!"_

_"Noooooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried._

_"Hey! Starting now!" Sakura barked. Naruto's eyes widened in panic._

_'Noooooooooooo!' he mouthed silently. The girls laughed._

_"Next victim!" Temari barked. The boys shrank back as the girls leaned in with wolfish grins . . ._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" Sakura argued.

"No, Neji," Tenten contradicted.

"Gaara!" Nari said.

"Sasuke!"

"Neji!"

"Gaara!"

"That's enough!" Hinata cried out. "We'll just get Shino 'cause he's the only one not being argued over!" All the girls stared at her in shock.

"How's that sand coming?" Shikamaru had been hissing to Gaara as the shouting stopped. His voice fell on stunned silence.

"Sand?" Nari asked softly, her back to him. She turned around, eyes alight with a dangerous anger. "What sand?" She stalked towards Shikamaru as the girls wisely scrambled out of the way.

Shikamaru shrank back as lightning flashed behind her eyes. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" he suggested shakily.

"Wrong answer," Nari said flatly, grabbing his shirt and twisting it. Staring at him for a long time, she finally decided he was scared enough, and pushed him into the couch with a snarl.

Ignoring Sasuke, who was on Shikamaru's left, she stalked her way to Shino. "Shino!" she barked.

He jerked up from a trance-like state. "It's a lie, I'm not a ghost! I mean, what?"

The girls snickered, while Kiba and Lee edged away from the bug boy.

Nari thought for a moment, chewing her lip in thought. "I'll get back to you on that." She stalked over to Gaara and plucked the gourd from his back.

"Hey!" he protested, startled into speaking. Nari glared at him, and he shrank back.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," she hissed. "Shino, truth or dare?" Her glare indicated that he had better choose dare.

"Dare," he sighed, deciding not to risk Nari's wrath.

An evil smile crossed her face. "Girls, I have a plan." Again they huddled together, and Ino could be heard squealing, "Brilliant!" and Temari exclaimed, "Genius!" and they glared at each other, angry for agreeing. The two separated from the pack and began fighting over Shikamaru. Again.

As the other girls broke up, Shino watched their malicious grins with a queasy feeling and found himself wishing he had stayed home with Cecile and Mr. Biggles.

"You have a two-part dare, Shino," announced Sakura.

"P-part one," Hinata said, taking up the narration, "you take off your g-g-glasses and k-keep them off f-for a week."

"WHAT?" Shino spluttered.

"Part two," Tenten continued, ignoring him, "you will be tickled mercilessly by tie-dye feathers."

"One problem," Temari said as she and Ino came over. They had apparently resolved their differences, at least temporarily. "Where are we going to get giant tie-dye feathers?"

"I know! My mom has some in her closet," Tenten told them, quickly dashing upstairs. She came back with twelve feathers. Nari raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "Don't ask," Tenten replied grimly in answer to her unasked question.

Nari shrugged compliance as each girl took two feathers. "Let the merciless tickling begin," Ino cackled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AhahahahhahahHAHAAHHAHAHA!" Shino howled as the feathers tickled him. Unfortunately, this only further encouraged the girls. Some of them went a little overboard, and Shino wasn't the only one who got a tickling.

"AhahahahnonostopitSTOPITSTOPIT!" Sasuke shrieked in an admittedly girly voice. Unlucky for him, he was very ticklish.

Nari tickled Gaara some, but stopped when she heard his odd laugh. She couldn't help giggling at it, though.

"Aah . . . no . . . please, stop . . .," Shikamaru said dryly as Ino and Temari tried to tickle him.

"Okay, they've had enough," Nari finally said. "Besides, we were only supposed to get Shino."

"Don't f-forget his g-g-glasses," Hinata added.

"All right, take 'um off, Shino," Tenten said. All the girls leaned in, and even the boys were curious, even if they would never admit it.

Shino sighed and took off the glasses. Everyone gasped and drew back in shock. Behind his glasses lay the brownest, most doe-like eyes any of them had ever seen. "What?" he asked everyone as they stared at his eyes. He glanced around uncertainly, causing Ino to say, "Oh kawaii!"

"Wow," Sakura said at last. "You're going to get a lot of second looks for the next week, Shino."

He grimaced. "I know."

Nari blinked. "Whoa, hypnotizing," she said. She turned to the Gaara. "Now, for you. Truth or dare?"

"Rrrr . . .," he growled. "Truth."

Nari leaned in. "Then I have one question for you," she whispered. "Do you know . . . the Muffin Man?"


	7. The Muffin Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek or any of the little quirks from it that I use in this chapter. Blue is a color.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_From last time: Shino sighed and took off the glasses. Everyone gasped and drew back in shock. Behind his glasses lay the brownest, most doe-like eyes any of them had ever seen. "What?" he asked everyone as they stared at his eyes. He glanced around uncertainly, causing Ino to say, "Oh kawaii!" _

_"Wow," Sakura said at last. "You're going to get a lot of second looks for the next week, Shino."_

_He grimaced. "I know."_

_Nari blinked. "Whoa, hypnotizing," she said. She turned to the Gaara. "Now, for you. Truth or dare?"_

_"Rrrr . . .," he growled. "Truth."_

_Nari leaned in. "Then I have one question for you," she whispered. "Do you know . . . the Muffin Man?"_

Chapter Seven

"The muffin man?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"The muffin man," Nari confirmed in a whisper.

"Do I know the muffin man," Gaara said to himself.

"Oh! Who lives on Drury Lane?" Temari said, sounding excited. Nari nodded.

"Well, she's married to . . . the muffin man," Nari continued.

"The muffin man?" Tenten asked.

"The muffin man!" Nari snapped.

"She's married to the muffin man," Ino repeated.

"Who lives on Drury Lane, right?" Sakura asked.

"Who's married to the muffin man?" Gaara asked, beginning to get cross.

'The muffin man?' mouthed Naruto, who hadn't been paying attention.

"The muffin man!" everyone else chorused, even Sasuke and Neji, who had both started to get annoyed.

"She's married to the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane!" Nari shouted in one breath.

"Who?" everyone else demanded.

"The Cookie Lady, of course," Nari replied as if it were obvious.

"What does this have to do with Gaara's truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Well, now I'm going to tell Gaara how to get to Drury Lane, so he can have all the muffins/cookies his heart desires!" Nari proclaimed happily. "Plus, he'll probably destroy the place and it'll end up in the gossip grapevine."

"Fantastical idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

Nari leaned forward and whispered something in Gaara's ear. His eyes widened, and he said, "Can I go now?"

The girls huddled together, whispering dramatically. Shino rolled his newly visible eyes, causing the boys to stare at him. He squirmed uncomfortably, shifting his eyes around, which only made it worse.

Sakura, Nari, and Hinata walked up to Gaara. "You can go maim the muffin man now," Nari announced, snickering. She and Hinata pulled at the ropes while Sakura used her incredible strength to pull Gaara out.

"Hey! How come he gets to leave?" Shikamaru complained. Ino glared angrily at him, and he subsided with a muttered, "Troublesome."

"Go forth and eat cookies, Gaara!" Nari cried out, and Gaara leapt out the window. Despite the fact that it was out of character, many of the people in the room could have sworn they heard him crying, "See you later, suckers!"

"Well, now that that's settled," Tenten said briskly, "we can move on to the last two. The most stoic ones of all."

Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke and Neji. "Which one should we get first?" Temari finally asked.

Sakura grinned wickedly. "I have the perfect idea for Sasuke. Truth or dare, Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet voice was betrayed by the evil look on her face.

"Dare," he said steadily, not wanting to be bested by Naruto.

"So predictable," Sakura said, shaking her head. "No, I don't need a conference for this one, girls," she told the girls as they moved in. "Sasuke, I dare you to wear pink for a week and hug a different thug every day of that week, proclaiming your eternal love for them."

"What?" Sasuke squawked. Nari, Tenten, and Temari let out howls of amusement. Temari collapsed on the floor, and Nari and Tenten leaned against each other as their sides heaved with laughter. Sakura smiled evilly, and Ino laughed. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands, but her laughter was evident in her eyes.

"And if you don't do it you have to face all of us," Nari managed to gasp out. She didn't look intimidating collapsed on the floor, but the boys knew her temper well by now.

"Tough luck, Uchiha," Neji said coolly.

"You – you're not out of the woods yet, Neji," Tenten said, breathing hard as she sat up. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm. Dare," he said, attempting to sound bored and not terrified of the consequences.

"Oh, how long I have waited for this day," Tenten declared, the only remnant of her earlier laughing fit being the huge grin on her face. "I dare you to smile and act like a normal human being for a week, which means _facial expressions_ and _speaking more than a few words at a time_. Oh, and since Sakura's idea was so ingenious, you have to tag along with Sasuke all week, too."

"That's starting now," Nari added as she exchanged hi-fives with Tenten.

A look of horror spread across Neji's face, looking odd as he tried out facial expressions. "I'll get you for this," he growled.

"I know you will!" Tenten said cheerfully. "But I've got a week before I have to worry."

"That's all of them, girls," Temari declared. "I think it's time to set them free."

Tenten took out a fuuma shuriken and sliced the ropes with pinpoint accuracy. "See you -," she started. A whoosh of wind blew past them, and it left scattered ropes in its wake. The couch was empty. "- later," she finished.

Nari looked at her friends. "Well, it's going to be an interesting week, that's for sure," she remarked, and they all knew there wouldn't be any sleeping that night.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Ino squealed.

"Me either!" Sakura squeaked, for once in complete agreement with her rival.

"Can't wait," Temari said, yawning.

The girls stayed up late, talking about what might happen. Eventually, though, they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to do an epilogue about what happened over the week. It'll probably be short, but fun.

Also, I'm thinking of doing a Kingdom Hearts fic that's so far being tentatively called "Better Know a Nobody". If there are any Kingdom Hearts fans over here in the Naruto world, let me know if you want me to write it! It's based on Organization XIII.


	8. Aftermath

A/N: I know it's kind of silly to change pairings right at the end, but I've changed from Gaara/OC to Kiba/OC. Not that it matters much, as long as I don't change the other pairings, right? Don't kill me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aftermath

It was, needless to say, an interesting week.

On the first day, many of the boys woke up to find that Ino had managed to tell the whole village about their truths, since she had taken notes.

On the afternoon of the first day, Kiba came up to Ino, angry. "People keep making cat noises at me, and I don't mean cat calls!"

Ino looked up from her flower arrangements. "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely, laughing inside.

"You know what I mean! You told everyone what I was afraid of, now everyone's meowing at me and throwing buckets of water over my head! It's driving me insane!" Kiba shouted.

Nari poked her head out from behind an arrangement of flowers. "I'll help you ward off the crazy cat people," she offered, walking around the large petunias.

"Thanks a million, Nari," Kiba said gratefully, and Nari smiled.

"All in the name of amusement, my friend," she told him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go see what's happening to Lee."

Kiba snickered, letting Nari lead him to Gai's team's training ground. Lee was there with Gai. He was trying to do push-ups, but he was having trouble.

"It's not the same!" he cried out, "Without my eyebrows!"

"Oh, Lee!" Gai cried out.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Ookay, let's leave them alone now," Nari said, sweatdropping.

"I agree," Kiba said hastily. This time he led the way. As soon as they reached the village, though, people started meowing at him.

"Meow, meow!" a random villager named Stephen Colbert called. (A/N: I do not own Stephen Colbert or the Colbert Report.) "Truth, truth! Meow, meow! America, America!"

"Ah! The meowing, it burns!" Kiba cried out, putting his hands over his ears. Nari giggled, then set an angry expression on her face.

"Hiss! Hissss!" she hissed angrily at the cat-callers. They all shrank back, and she smiled, pleased. "They should leave you alone now, Kiba."

"Good," Kiba sighed with relief. Then his eyes widened in shock. "I forgot! I'm supposed to be training today!"

He ran towards his team's training ground, as Nari ran to catch up. She jogged past Shikamaru, who was hiding behind a large stone pillar. "Whatcha doin', Shikamaru?" she asked as she slowed down, curious.

"Sh!" he whispered. "I'm hiding from Ino and Temari. And anyone who heard about Blankie and Mr. Tubbles," he added as an afterthought.

Nari laughed. "Well, good luck with that." She turned to catch up with Kiba. "Oh, and by the way, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

"Temari's right behind you."

Shikamaru turned around and screamed. She was right behind him. Nari ran away, laughing. Oh, it was good to cause chaos and disorder.

Finally she caught up with Kiba. Hinata was already there, leaning against a tree and somehow seeming more confident.

"Hey, Hinata," Nari said, panting.

"What are you doing here, N-nari?" Hinata asked curiously, her stutter under more control than usual. She seemed to have a better time of it whenever Naruto wasn't around.

"Well, first I was following Kiba, but then I realized that Shino would come here, too, so I came to see what would happen. In fact, there he is now." Nari pointed to where Shino was running towards them.

"Hide me!" he screamed. His glasses were still off, and his doe-like eyes were wide with panic. Behind him was a mob of village girls, screaming, "Kawaii!"

Nari snickered. "Good luck having hordes of girls following you around!" she called. "Well, Kiba, I think you'll be safe from cat-stalkers for now, right?"

"Yeah, since I'm with my team," he replied.

"Good. I'm going to go find Sakura and make sure she reads Kakashi's book." Nari ran past Shino, laughing as he tried to escape at least fifteen different girls at once. "I am having _way_ too much fun with this," she said to herself.

Soon she came to the bridge where Kakashi's team meets. It was a very odd sight. Naruto was standing there, not saying anything and looking like it would kill him. Sasuke was standing in the shadow of a tree, glowering out at the world and wearing a pink shirt. Sakura was staring blankly at the bridge, a look of permanent horror on her face. Kakashi was smirking, reading his book.

"You didn't forget your dare, did you?" Nari asked Sakura. She shook her head.

"So . . . disgusting . . . .," she muttered.

"She read your book?" Nari asked Kakashi. He nodded. "Poor thing."

"Her? Poor thing? What about me?" Sasuke demanded, gesturing to his shirt. Naruto's mouth moved silently, which made Nari assume he was saying, "And me!"

"Well, have fun today, Kakashi!" said Nari cheerfully.

Kakashi grumbled, turning a page. How he wasn't insane yet, he didn't know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second day, Nari found Kankuro walking around, crying and holding his burnt puppet's ashes. "Why don't you just make a new one?" she asked him.

"You know what, I don't know," he said slowly, blinking. Nari shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she heard an angry voice shouting, and she ran over to see what it was.

As luck would have it, it was Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke was still wearing pink, and Neji had the expression of someone trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Next to them stood a large thug.

"Why are you hugging me, you gay pink freak?" demanded the thug.

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke shouted.

"That doesn't mean I won't pound you two to pieces, foo'!" the thug roared, and the two turned tail and ran. Nari laughed, and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the third day, Nari caught news of a strange attack. A small boy with red hair had attacked the Muffin Man on Drury Lane. Sand had consumed the house, and all of the muffins had mysteriously disappeared. His wife, the Cookie Lady, also reported that all of her cookies had disappeared, as well as her secret recipe.

After she heard this, Nari laughed for a long time. She had finally started to wind down when Sasuke and Neji ran past her, a large crowd of thugs following them. They must have gone into a bar or something. This sent Nari into even more laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth, fifth, and sixth days passed relatively quietly. The only interruptions were the daily Sasuke and Neji chases, and occasionally Shino would run by with hordes of hypnotized girls following him.

By the seventh day, Sakura and Tenten had taken pity on Sasuke and Neji. They went with them while Sasuke hugged the last thug. When he started to chase them, Tenten pinned him to the wall with several kunais, and Sakura threatened to punch out his stomach. Sasuke and Neji were left alone after that, and Sasuke ran home to change back into his own black and blue clothes and give Sakura back her pink shirts. Neji dragged Tenten off to train, and Nari wished her luck, because he looked angry as his face lost its expression.

That afternoon, Nari was doing handstands on a nearby hill. A stray cat she had found watched from underneath the shade of a tree, curling its long tail around itself. She had named it Twi.

Looking over the hill from her handstand, she saw an upside-down Kiba climb up the hill. "Nari," he panted.

"What is it?" she asked tumbling out of her handstand.

He glanced at Twi, who blinked open her eyes sleepily. "You know, cats don't really bug me anymore," he said. "I think all of those cat calls made actual cats a lot less scary."

"You had something important to tell me?" she reminded him, pleased inside.

"Oh yeah! It's Tsunade," he started.

"What? What about Tsunade?" she asked.

"She found out that you're the one who started this whole thing, and she's really mad that you caused all of this chaos in the village. Shino's family is really mad, and so is Neji's family, because he was forced to actually use facial expressions. She's coming now; you have to run!" he said in one breath, gasping for air.

"Oh my God!" Nari squeaked. "Seriously? Then I have to go. She might make me train with Gai for a month!" She ran up to Twi and scooped her up. Twi crawled up onto her shoulder and wrapped her tail around Nari's neck. "Thanks for warning me, Kiba," Nari said, giving him a quick, one-armed hug.

"No problem. Thanks for helping me with my cat problem."

Nari waved at him as she ran down the hill. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Tsunade showed up on top of the hill. "Where's Nari?" she barked.

Kiba shrank back. "I-I don't know," he stammered.

"Well, when you see her, tell her she's got to train with Gai's team for a month. Honestly! I'm having enough trouble with the Hyuuga family as it is!" Tsunade threw her hands up in the air and disappeared again.

Far off in the distance, Kiba's sharp ears could barely pick up a voice screaming, "NOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this little fic. I'm working on a Kingdom Hearts fic now, "Better Know a Nobody." If you've ever seen the Colbert Report, you're going to like it. I'm going to try and have it up by the end of the month, but I've barely started, so I don't know when it'll get up.

Until next time, then! Crow


End file.
